Hyrbids School
by xXNathanTheLonerXx
Summary: Twister goes to a school for hyrbids and is thrown into a new mystery
1. New

Twister began to fly to the Academy with his claws twitching nervously. He was a four way hybrid of a SkyWing, IceWing, NightWing, and a RainWing. His grey blue scales were a unique color but his wings were red. He had the head of an IceWing and the neck of a NightWing as well as his front feet.

He had enormous wings from a SkyWing and a body his back legs and tail were that of a RainWing's as well as green eyes. He wasn't totally against a four way hybrid but he also hated it. His father was half SkyWing half RainWing while his mother was half IceWing half NightWing.

He landed at the school and felt even more nervous to the point where he felt sick in his stomach. "Hello you must be the new student" a bright golden yellow dragon said. Princess Sunny.

Twister nodded slowly and Sunny smiled. "Don't worry I can tell you're nervous but you will love it here" she said and Twister felt slightly better as he was reassured.

"Oh yeah and Fatespeaker will help you with your dormitory" said Sunny looking at a female NightWing. Twister had to admit she looked kinda pretty with her purple and blue underscales.

"Here's a map and your dorm room" said Fatespeaker as she lead Twister to his new place. The hallways were wide and dormrooms on each side and he noticed a larger place further away which he guessed held everything else. "I'll let you get settled in there's a trunk to keep anything you have" she said as her tail disappeared around the corner. Twister was looking around and saw a hybrid laying across a bed. They had the neck and head of a SkyWing but the rest of a SandWing. They looked content and peaceful so Twister decided to leave them alone. Looking around the dorm he saw a bookshelf and his bed was very... strange as his hybrid self was mixed in to one bed. There were clouds painted on the side for his SkyWing side and stars glued on for his NightWing side along with vines for his RainWing side but then icicles for his IceWing side.

Suddenly he looked up at Twister lifting their long neck. "You must be new" they said and Twister guessed they were male. Twister was about to reply when they spoke. "I'm Plateau nice to meet you" he said his amber eyes shining with excitement his voice energetic and happy. "Twister" he mumbled as he glanced around. Plateau smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Twister" he said.

Twister now felt more relaxed around Plateau. Something about him made Twister feel better and as if he worried about nothing. "You're a quadruple hybrid? That's amazing!" Plateau said his eyes wide.

Twister then left realizing he'd be late on his first day if he didn't leave now. Plateau was right behind him and made sure to keep his poisonous barb tucked in a graceful loop.

Twister gently pushed the door open and saw a ton of hybrids. _This is amazing _Twister thought as he looked around the room taking everything in. "Ah yes Twister I believe" said a teacher. He nodded. "Please introduce yourself to your Winglet over there" said the SeaWing pointing over to some dragons.

Twister went over and Plateau followed. "Umm hey" Twister said awkwardly his low rumbly voice made him sound a bit terrifying. "Hello" said a red and pale blue dragon. Twister thought they were a IceWing and SkyWing hybrid. "I'm Frostfire very nice to meet you" he said with a polite smile. "I'm Sandstorm and touch me and you get the tail" he said rasing his barbed tail. Like Plateau he had a RainWing head and neck the rest was SandWing with golden yellow scales.

Twister noticed how he kept his wings and underscales and the dots running down his RainWing body a venomous purple as if to say "stay away from me I hate interaction."

"Aww don't be so mean" Plateau frowned. "You're lucky I didn't barb you yet" Sandstorm hissed. "Anyway I'm Eclipse" said a turquoise dragonet quickly as if dostracting from a fight forming. With black underscales and wings he looked mostly RainWing other than his tail and back legs. "I'm Subzero" said a IceWing and NightWing hybrid blandly. He had silver scales and his color palette was mostly silvers other than the black on his back and wings with stars scattered on his underwings. Twister smiled awkwardly and sighed.

_This is going to be interesting _


	2. Mystery

Twister looked around his eyes darted all over the place taking everything in. Plateau smiled. "Don't worry you'll do just fine I'm sure you'll-" he was cut off by two shiny looking IceWings entering one had a rude look to their face while the other looked friendlier but more tired.

"Princess Blizzard I assume you have a good reason to be 12 minutes late to class" the SeaWing teacher said raising his eye ridge. The IceWing who's name Twister could assume was Blizzard stuck her snout higher which made Twister glare at her but she didn't notice.

"I have a perfectly good reason I was still getting ready and my idiot brother didn't wake me up" she said and slapped her brother with her wing. Her brother rubbed his head his icicle horns flattening. "Umm I was trying to get you up" he said quietly. "Whatever still fine" she rolled her dull blue eyes and sat next to Eclipse. "Please introduce yourself we have a new student here" the SeaWing said slightly irritated as he pinched his nose bridge.

"My name is Blizzard. _Princess _Blizzard to be exact. I'm a _pureblooded _IceWing in case you're wondering" she smiled cruelly. "I think we can all see that" Subzero snapped and a few students snickered earning themselves a glare. "Umm my name's Snowfall" said her brother his silver scales were shiny just like his sister's. "Well" the teacher cleared his throat. "I will be continuing on with the war between MudWings and SeaWings now" said the teacher with an eye roll and he continued.

Twister wanted nothing more than to ask for help but he didn't want to look pathetic on the first day so he kept his snout shut. "So I bet you're smart can I copy your notes" she said leaning close to Plateau. A bit too close for Twister's liking for some odd reason he didn't know why. "Uhhh. I guess so" he said and she snatched his scroll from his talons. "Thanks" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Plateau frowned a bit and glanced at Twister whos wings were flared. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll give my scroll back" Plateau said patting Twister's shoulder reassuringly. _Ha I'm not worried about that_ Twister thought and he suddenly felt something in his mind which felt strange. He glanced around and noticed a black and red SkyWing hybrid who he hadn't noticed before.

His scales were black and his wings were SkyWing's and his under scales were a bright red and his wings too. His eyes were dark red and Twister noticed a silver shiny teardrop scale. _What is that _Twister thought and he saw the hybrid look away in embarrassment as he hid his face in his enormous wings. Twister sighed to himself as he saw Blizzard give Plateau his scroll back with a smile.

As the day continued Twister was counting down the minutes till it was lunch. Luckily that came rather quickly allowing an opening for Twister to talk to his newest friend. "So anyway I saw the way you looked at Blizzard. Do you like her because she's pretty?" Plateau asked taking a bite of his cow which he had caught earlier. A SeaWing and SandWing hybrid sat next to them with a grumpy look on his face which screamed "I hate this" and Plateau seemed to know them. "Hey Quicksand how are you" he asked the last part slowly as if to not tick the other off.

"Good. Good and you" he asked chomping down his fish with a single gulp which sort of amazed Twister. A twinge of jealousy struck through his body and he frowned wondering if he wasn't suited for friends after all. A scream erupted through the cafeteria and everyone looked to the door to see a SkyWing and NightWing hybrid frantic looking and crazed. "HE'S DEAD" he yelled and everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Who" Tsunami asked who was on lunch monitor duty. "Our teacher Professor Red" he sighed and Twister's eyes widened when he remembered it was his Science teacher who he hadn't met yet. "What's your name" Tsunami asked and the traumatized hybrid took a deep breath. "Nightsky" he answered and Twister took in his appearance. He had black scales with a dark grey wingspan and underscales with light grey on his head with red eyes and a yellow to orange to red to black gradient on his back. He looked at Quicksand with bright aqua scales gills and a warm yellow wingspan and a dark teal underbelly with a black barb and green SeaWing marks. His body looked something of a walking alligator with long legs.

"I'll check it out" Tsunami said and Quicksand looked at him with a scoff. Nightsky sighed and he looked at Twister and his eyes widened in surprise. "You're a four way hybrid" he observed catching Twister off guard. "Yeah" he said awkwardly and Nightsky frowned. "Murder on your first day must suck" he said with a frown and walked away causing a weird feeling to creep into Twister's spine.


End file.
